Shooting Stars
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: They are two broken souls that somehow, have made each other whole together. Both penniless, friendless, alone. He has her, and she him, and that is all they ever wanted. *DRASTORIA


_Once I saw a fallen star_

_It fell into my heart_

_It lightened up my darkest parts._

_And warmed me with its spark_

They are two broken souls that somehow, have made each other whole together.

Both penniless, friendless, alone.

He has her, and she him, and that is all they ever wanted.

.oOo.

_Shooting stars and fairy tales_

_They are the wind in my sails_

'You still read those things? What are you, eleven?' Draco teased her, shoving her shoulder a bit as he flopped down on the leather couch, beside her, all pretenses forgotten.

'Shut up! These stories are just...my life, I guess. Or what I wish it would be.' A thirteen year old Astoria said, shoving him in return.

'That's actually kind of sad, that you wish you'd get poisoned by apples, and then magically regain your life by getting molested by a prince who gets turned on by dead girls,' Draco said.

'...How do you know Muggle stories? That's just derogatory for a pureblood!'

'I think the question is, my dear, how _you _know any Muggle stories.' Draco replied, getting up and stretching.

'Shut it.'

'_You _shut it!'

'It's hard for me to believe that you're fifteen, when you give every impression of being ten.' Astoria smiled.

'It's hard for me to believe that you're thirteen, when you're so reminiscent of my mother,' he replied. 'Now, read whatever foot-maiming stories you choose, but Inquisitorial Squad awaits.'

.oOo.

_I'm feeling fireworks in here_

_Light up the atmosphere_

_And I can see so far_

She started to notice him more when he pushed her away.

'Astoria...why don't you find some of your other friends?' He had said, closing the door on her on the Hogwarts Express. His fingers were long and slender.

'I'm kind of busy right now, Astoria. Go read some of your little kid stories instead of bothering me,' he had said when she had come to him with a question for her Potions homework. He was lithe, with the air of a spring with too much tension coiled inside.

'God's sake, not now! Honestly, you're fairly popular, find another person to talk to!' He had shouted at her, his face twisted in -anger? Fear? Regret?- when she hadn't so much as said a word to him. His eyes were gray, turned silvery with the sheen of tears.

As fourth year progressed, she had learned that he didn't want to associate with her anymore, but for why; she had no idea.

But she had other things on her plate, like her declining number of friends, leaving Hogwarts in droves as their (Death Eater) parents pulled them out abruptly. Daphne was getting married to Lazarus Nott, who was thirty-two, but only because the Dark Lord had said so.

She was afraid of the Dark Lord, and slightly awed. He had complete control over hundreds of people- how would that feel, Astoria wondered, to have hordes of people doing exactly what you said?

But he commanded those hordes to marry off their children to men almost twice as old as them. And the masses followed. Daphne cried every night, ever since she'd found out who she was to wed, covering it up with makeup every morning.

Astoria didn't have enough time to add someone else's suffering on top of hers.

Later on, it came to Astoria's realization that her definition of 'suffering' was nothing -nothing- compared to Draco's.

.oOo.

_I'm feeling fireworks in here_

_You are the wish my dear_

_I made upon a star_

He was in the Hospital Wing, and he'd asked for her.

Not Pansy.

Not Daphne, or Blaise.

Nor Crabbe, Nott, or Goyle.

But her. 

He was barely a wrinkle in the sheets on the bed- she reckoned that he probably had lost so much weight, he was lighter than her. Draco's skin had become paler than what anyone could imagine, so that he blended into the immaculate white sheets, or he would have, if not for his eyes.

His vacant, emotionless eyes, so detached from reality, staring listlessly at the ceiling, giving no reaction that Astoria had come in, or Madame Pomfrey had bustled out. 'Hey,' Astoria said softly -there really was no other volume you could use in a hospital, it seemed.

'Mm.' It was so quiet she could have missed it. Minutes passed in silence, until the quiet began to eat away at her sanity, settling in between her ears.

'I have to go now, okay?' She stated, getting up.

'Astoria.' If it was possible, this word was quieter than his last.

She paused.

'If...if you think that doing something horrible will give you happiness, it won't.' Draco said in halting phrases and stilted assonance.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You're a smart girl- by loose definition of the term. Figure it out.' Was the vague answer she got.

'I'm not sure if I should be flattered or mad,' she said, smiling. This was the most verbose he had been with her in months. 'You really need to get this whole 'complimenting others' thing perfected.'

Silence.

She left quickly, escaping the sordid silence that seemed to permeate the walls.

* * *

The sky was dotted with stars, that shone brightly through the thin layer of gray fog wrapping itself around the earth. As Astoria walked back to the dungeons, through a large window framed by velvet draperies, she saw the Draconis constellation's tail. _Draco. _

He had changed so much this year, and many had thought for the better.

He said he was happier, more successful now.

But he wasn't happy, and that was all he had ever wanted to be.

She didn't care if Draco never spoke to her again, but she just wanted him to...not feel sad anymore. 'Please...,' Astoria whispered, not sure if she was talking to herself, or the star, or some other unknown entity. 'Just let him be happy.'

.oOo.

_You can call me crazy _

_Call me any way you do_

_ This has fallen for you_

Then came the War.

Mother was always crying, or excusing herself so she could go somewhere else and cry.

Father was never home any more, either carrying out the Dark Lord's orders, or preferring the company of a bottle of alcohol instead of his own family.

Daphne's arms were decorated in cuts, some old, some new, like lace patterns swirling on her arms. At seventeen, she was four months pregnant. She didn't want the baby.

And Astoria... Most of the time she was away from Hogwarts, cooped up in her room, avoiding the empty silences below. At times,other Death Eaters came to their house. Twice Dark Lord did. She never saw him, nor did she want to.

Sometimes she questioned whether 'pureblood supremacy' was really all that important. Even now, when the purebloods had the most power, none of them seemed happy.

She hadn't seen her friends in almost a year. She hadn't seen Draco in almost a year.

Astoria's mind kept focusing on the Adonis for some reason. They hadn't been very good mates- and it wasn't like they'd talked much last year either, save for the few cryptic words he had given her. But when she closed her eyes, she could see his face etched into her memories, staring back at her. Astoria ignored it. Right now, she didn't care.

* * *

'Where's Daphne?' Lazarus stormed into Greengrass Manor without so much as a greeting, his booming voice tinged with worry.

'Shouldn't she be at your place?' Father asked, standing. His voice only carried a hint of a waver, unnoticeable to any but Astoria.

'She should be, yes. Is she? No. I figured she would be at Greengrass, since it is where her family is.'

'I assure you, I do not know where your wife is, Mr. Nott.' Father stated, sitting down, her green eyes hardening. 'She is your responsibility now. I suggest you find her.' A clear dismissal.

Astoria had been silent this whole time, too frozen in shock to say much. But- 'Father, she's your eldest child, she could be anywhere, and-'

'Daphne Reigne _Nott_ is the wife of Lazarus Nott, and the mother of either Castiel or Guinevere Nott. Daphne Greengrass was my daughter.' Was that fear in her father's voice? Or just apathy?

Two days passed, and there was no sign of Daphne's return. She could have been anywhere in the United Kingdom- maybe anywhere in the world.

And, although Daphne had been insubordinate towards the houses of Nott and Greengrass, and the noble order of Death Eaters, Astoria felt as if she would rather be with Daphne than here.

There was too much pain, and suffering. There was too much confusion. At least Daphne was free of this turmoil.

Another day passed, spent in silence and wait.

When would all of this end? Astoria wanted to cry. This pretense that everything was fine, and that everyone was happy, when it was all to clear that it was not? When would she get her sister back? Her friends back? Draco back? Her life back?

.oOo.

_Twice before I heard you say_

_How you love the Milky Way _

_Night and day I hope and pray_

_That this love is here to stay_

They had found her in Knockturn Alley. They had frozen her with Petrificus Totalus, and had brought her back. She didn't look very different, but something gave Astoria the feeling that even the slightest breath of air would blow her sister away.

She was at Greengrass Manor again, but Astoria wasn't allowed to see her. Nobody was. Daphne sat in her room for two days, and all you could hear were muffled sobs.

It was strange, Astoria thought, looking out of the window and seeing an inky dark sky, why Daphne had run away. There was no question that she had run away. It was obvious she wasn't here by choice.

She was tired, but couldn't will herself to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

Rustling. A thump.

'Who-' A large, warm hand covered her mouth. Fear coursed through her veins- what if it was one of the Phoenix members, or a rogue werewolf, or a different fearsome creature entirely?

In one fluid motion she bit the hand covering her mouth and drove her elbow back into the figure, hitting something soft that made a satisfying sound when hit.

'Augh!' Her would-be attacker moaned as she got up and kicked him repeatedly.

'Now I can see why you had so many friends in school,' commented a familiar voice dryly. 'If they didn't cozy up to you, you'd injure them.' Draco?

'Are you Draco?' Astoria asked incredulously, her foot pausing in mid-kick.

'Ssh. Yes. Nice welcome you gave me just then, when we haven't seen each other for a year and I'm about to save your sister.'

'So you- wait...what? Daphne?'

'She's going to be killed tomorrow, you know, because she ran away from Nott. She went to get an abortion, you know. She never found a willing Healer, so the procedure was never complete, but when they Petrified her, they killed the baby anyway.' Draco said, while waving his wand to create a nonverbal Lumos.

'Daphne's going to die?!' Astoria said louder than she had intended to.

'Be quiet! If they find me here, all sorts of gossip would be spread! Me, a respectable Death Eater prodigy in the same room as the underage , not very sightly Greengrass the younger,' Draco whispered urgently. 'Not to mention that we'd probably be tortured if they hear you.'

'So. Daphne's going to be killed, and you're going to save her, then?' Astoria remarked, trying to keep her voice nonchalant even as her heart ached for the sister that could be dead by tomorrow.

'Correction. _We're _going to save her.' Was the response. 'She's going to become Laurel Espion, distant relative of the Delacour family. Or that's the plan anyway.' In the new light, he looked so recklessly beautiful, and Astoria's heart jumped. It was just nerves, she reasoned. After all, they were about to defy the Dark Lord and save her sister from death. Nerves would definitely be in the picture.

'So what do you need me for?' She asked.

'I need you to show me the way to her room, and I need you to unlock her door, and to explain things to her. Also, bring some clothes you think she'd fit into. Contrary to the rumors Weasely spread last year, I do not have a closet full of female clothing.' Responded Draco.

'Can't you apparate?'

'They track it. And Floo, too. And my wand.'

Wonderful.

* * *

Daphne's room was right across the hall, next to the guest suite that Yaxley and Dolohov were sharing. Quietness was imperative. Every loud breath she took, or every misstep he made might have given them away.

'Alohomora,' Astoria whispered. The door clicked open, as Draco grimaced at the sound that sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet.

'Daphne? You in here?' Draco whispered, locking the door behind them. A stupid question. She had been locked in room for three days, now.

'Not for much longer, it seems.' Was the broken reply.

'We're here to save you, Daphne,' Astoria said, feeling her way through the dark to place her hand on her sister's shoulder.

'Idiot. You're touching my knee.' Daphne said. 'Save me? I ran away to kill my child. How...'

'You're to become Laurel Espione. Distant relative of the Delacours in France.' Astoria interrupted, using Draco's words. Time was running short.

'I have contacts with other people around,' Draco explained. 'You'll move to France, as Gabrielle Delacour's governess, but you have to leave now. You'll be safe there, Daph.'

'Will I see you two again?' Daphne asked, straightening up. In the light of the moon coming through the window, Astoria saw unshed tears in her green-gray eyes, and matted, blonde hair that had been flawless just days ago.

'Will she, Draco?'

He sighed, looking at the floor. 'Probably not, Daph. But you'll be safe- isn't that why we're doing this?'

She changed into the light blue robes that Astoria had brought with her, combed her hair, casting a glamour on it,with Astoria's wand, to turn it burnt brown.

Minutes later, Daphne Greengrass was gone. In her place stood Laurel Espione, who was about to depart from Greengrass Manor forever via broomstick, to a safe house called 'Shell Cottage'.

More tears. Hugs. A kiss, and it was over. They opened the window together, handed Daphne Draco's Nimbus as she sat on the window ledge.

'We'll see each other again, don't worry,' Astoria said half heartedly.

Daphne smiled. 'No, we won't. Bye, Astoria. Draco.'

'Bye, Daph.'

'Good luck, Daphne!'

Only if you had eyes sharper than a griffon, would you have seen the lone figure riding into the sky on a broomstick, and the two pairs of despondent eyes that followed.

.oOo.

_Shooting stars and fairy tales_

_They are the wind in my sails_

**_One month later_**

Daphne's disappearance had raised many questions and doubts amongst the Death Eaters, but neither Draco or Astoria was under suspicion. Astoria had been considered too young at sixteen to be capable of helping her sister escape under the capable noses of Yaxley and Dolohov. Draco's wand was being traced, and the only spell he had cast the night of her escape was 'Lumos'.

A letter had been found under Daphne's bed, presumably sent by Lazarus Nott, telling her to come back to Nott Manor, where he'd help her go to the States.

Astoria still wondered where Daphne was, if she was alright. It nagged her every day, the worry that Daphne might not be alive.

And every day, Astoria seemed to notice Draco more. His hard-to-earn smile, his sense of humor...how he found it in himself to keep going every day, being a double agent. Sometimes her stomach fluttered just when he glanced at her- other times she just wanted to be near him, and revel in his Draco-ness.

They talked to each other, not often enough, it seemed to Astoria, but more than they had in two years. He came to her room at night sometimes, when he could, and they just sat and talked for what seemed like hours.

Astoria still saw the sorrows that plagued her family, and the desolation that plagued the whole of the purebloods, but now she had a friend. Someone to talk to. She said this to Draco one night, and he laughed.

'You're so...deep. I mean, you sound like one of those stupid fairy-tale princesses you used to harp about.' He said.

'Oh, well, then, Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Have-Feelings!' Astoria snapped, still smiling. She pushed his shoulder just for the excuse to touch him, and her fingers tingled upon contact. 'I just mean that it's nice to have a friend. I haven't talked to most of my other friends in maybe eight months, now, and the rest are...not purebloods.' She finished quietly.

'You know what I was thinking, though?' Draco said.

'You think? That's surprising.' Astoria quipped.

'I was thinking that I saved your older sister, and I wasn't repaid in any way.'

'What do you want? Malfoys already have too many galleons than they know what to do with, so that must mean you want...' Astoria trailed off, a small blush creeping up her face. Was he going to say what she thought he was? Would she agree?

'I demand the payment of one medium rare steak.'

...oh. She tried not to wilt, but did anyway.

'...followed by a passionate snog, if the lady wishes.' Draco continued.

'Really?' Astoria giggled.

'If, and only if, the lady stops giggling like a female.'

'Oh, shut it. I can giggle if I feel like it,' Astoria said, pushing him again. On closer inspection, it looked like he was blushing, too.

'I also wish to be repaid by owning a piece of said lady's lingerie,' Draco said, tickling her, only to be slapped.

'Don't push it, Horny Boy.'

.oOo.

_You and I-are a universe _

___You and I-are a universe_

_You and I-are a universe _

_You and I-are a universe_

Two years later, the War has ended. Both sides have suffered losses big and small.

Astoria Greengrass desperately misses her sister, whose 'bones' have been found at the bottom of the Great Lake.

Laurel Espione, a new professor at Beauxbatons, continues to thrive.

Astoria's friends have drifted away from her slowly, not understanding why she is not bitter and jaded that the Dark side didn't win.

Draco Malfoy has pictures in his mind he never wants to see again, but haunt him every night. His closest friends have been engulfed in fire, and suicide.

But they, Astoria and Draco, find solace in each other. While they only see darkness and hatred directed at them from outsiders, together, they are weightless. They are the only two in their universe.

It is bliss.

.oOo.

_You can call me crazy_

_Call me any way you do_

_This has fallen for you_

They are two broken souls that somehow, have made each other whole together.

Both penniless, friendless, alone.

He has her, and she him, and that is all they ever wanted.

. . . . . . . . . .oOo.

**Written for the Songfiction Battle hosted by [CUtopia] on HPFC forum :) **

**Song was 'Shooting Stars and Fairy Tales' by Mrs. Greenbird. I'm up against {TheUnamedAvatar}. **

**First competition! I had a great time writing it :) **

**I wanted Astoria to be the kind of person who disliked silence, but I didn't want to say it outright. Am I good at subtlety? No? Probably not :P **

**And: I probably will be writing a spin off on Laurel Espione, which will include Muggles. That's all I'm giving out. **

**Thanks for reading, drop a review, if you liked it {or if you didn't}! :) **


End file.
